


Who’s Sebastian

by KrazyForKurtbastian



Category: Glee, Kurtbastian - Fandom
Genre: Barista Sebastian, M/M, Masturbation, designer kurt, rough anal sex, sexual fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 01:51:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19416010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrazyForKurtbastian/pseuds/KrazyForKurtbastian
Summary: After a long tough day at work, world reknown fashion designer Kurt Hummel, in lust with another man, takes his pent up frustrations out on his boyfriend.





	Who’s Sebastian

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for rough but not violent sex.  
> All more or less consensual.

“Ugh what a shitful day,” Kurt Hummel whined, kicking off his shoes and flopping down heavily onto the sofa. It was late. He hadn’t been home from work before 1am in weeks. He was exhausted and every muscle in his body ached from being on his feet and supervising a seemingly incompetent staff of butt kissing morons all day long.

Kurt was currently in the process of completing the final design for his new designer collection, his signature piece, the piece he hoped the press would rant about for years to come, THE evening gown to end all evening gowns but everything about it was really challenging him. His initial design, he believed was cliche’ and uninspired and he’d changed it 3 maybe 4 times now although all his paid suck ups had continued to gush over it. The six week deadline breathing down his neck didn’t help nor did the fact that his supplier had twice now sent the wrong fabric. Most recently they’d delivered turquoise sequins. He’d been furious. Did he look like the fucking costume designer for the little mermaid? He was certain Versace had never had such issues. He undoubtedly had the advantage though of working with competent professionals, not the imbeciles Kurt employed. 

Kurt was quietly confident though despite all the hiccups that his show would all come together and be its usual spectacular success. He was after all Kurt Hummel, currently one of New York City’s top selling designers with 9 exclusive stores spread across 4 continents, including one in Sydney Australia, that he was particularly proud of. All he needed to do was let his agitation go and get this one gown, that tied his entire collection together, perfect.

“It will work out honey and your show will be just as incredible as always,” his long term boyfriend Elliott Gilbert reassured him, leaning over the back of the sofa to wrap his arms around Kurt’s shoulders. He placed a soft reassuring kiss to Kurt’s hair which made Kurt sigh in contentment.

“Thank you for always being my one man cheer squad,” Kurt smiled up at him, pulling him down awkwardly to taste his lips. Kurt missed their intimacy. With Elliott’s executive job at the record label and Kurt’s designing they never had time together anymore. Kurt couldn’t even remember the last time they’d had sex. It had to have been at least 6 months ago now, maybe longer. No wonder he was feeling so wound up. 

“Always got your back babe,” Dead on his feet from a long day of his own Elliott stifled a yawn. “I’ve got an early start tomorrow at the label. I think I might crash. You coming?”

“I won’t be long,” Kurt reached for the tv remote. “Just need to wind down a little before I can sleep.”

“Okay,” Elliott nodded unsurprised, heading for their bedroom alone. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Kurt responded automatically paying Elliott little attention as he turned on the home shopping network. He wondered as he heard Elliott close the bedroom door behind him where their spark had gone and how and when they’d let their once passionate relationship die. They used to be so hot for each other. Every surface of their manhattan penthouse had been lustfully christened in their early days. Now despite how kind, encouraging and supportive of him Elliott was they were reduced to the odd goodnight peck. Kurt was honestly getting almost as much action from the flirty green eye barista at his favourite coffee cart. 

Though Kurt was reluctant to admit it, it could be said that he had the tiniest huge crush on Mr flirty barista, especially since discovering in Forbes magazine that Mr flirty aka Sebastian Smythe (who had been featured on the cover) was not merely a meagre barista but rather the founding owner of a nationally successful coffee shop empire. Why he chose to work a coffee cart outside Hummel Designs was beyond Kurt but considering Sebastian served the best non fat mochas in New York City bar none and provided service with the sexiest smirk Kurt had ever seen he was not about to complain. It was all harmless fun. For all he knew the guy probably wasn’t even gay.

Sinking back into the cushions Kurt thought of Sebastian though, the witty banter they shared every morning when Kurt collected his coffee, the coffee his hot barista always had ready and waiting for him, maybe because he was thoughtful or maybe just because he understood the demands of Kurt’s high pressure job. Either way Kurt appreciated it and he looked forward to seeing Sebastian though briefly at the start of his every morning. 

Being greeted with a wink, a smirky “Hey hot stuff,” and a sincere suggestive compliment each morning was a massive stroke to Kurt’s ego, especially when his disinterested boyfriend wasn’t stroking anything of his at home. Kurt doubted Elliott would approve but he often flirted back. He couldn’t resist the sexy twinkle in those stunning green eyes, that suggested the potential for more than a light flirt if the opportunity should ever arise. 

Kurt often became distracted thinking of those eyes. That beautiful unique colour was burned into Kurt’s brain and unbeknown to anyone but him had been the inspiration for his entire new collection. It was stunning, every grovelling kiss ass at his studio had agreed. It wasn’t just those eyes though that had Kurt captivated. It was also the lips, the skin, the hair. It was beautiful. Sebastian was indeed beautiful, tall and lean, yet muscular with an exquisite neck that Kurt would never admit he longed to mark and a ass that was just built for fucking. Elliott was beautiful too of course. Kurt had initially been wildly attracted to him but there was something different, something uniquely enticing about Sebastian. 

During his rare private time, usually in the shower, Kurt had sometimes fantasised about being alone with Sebastian. The elevator in his office seemed the likeliest location for an inappropriate rendezvous. Sebastian would be delivering coffee to someone in his building just as Kurt arrived back from a lunch meeting. The elevator would break down because... elevators were just that unreliable and they’d be stuck in there, alone, together, with overwhelming sexual tension radiating between them. 

In Kurt’s fantasy Sebastian always made the first move. He’d step in close, smirk at Kurt, say something witty and adorable before claiming Kurt’s lips. Although it was the hottest kiss Kurt had ever experienced he would of course resist at first. He had a boyfriend after all and this was wrong, forbidden, but Sebastian would persist, persuasively not forcefully doing incredibly devilish things with his tongue until Kurt caved in and kissed him back. 

Things always heated up quickly, their clothes rapidly shed, (aside from the barista’s apron, which Kurt had a fetish type weakness for) allowing fingers, lips and tongues to eagerly explore delicious unfamiliar territories. Sometimes Sebastian dropped to his knees letting Kurt tug at his flawless hair and shower him in filthy utterances of praise as Kurt aggressively fucked his face. Other times Kurt would push him into the elevator wall, take him dry and rough while he begged for more, harder, faster, deeper. He could never get enough of Kurt. 

Changing the channel on the television, Kurt undid the button of his pants and with the softest moan palmed himself through the fabric. He knew he’d had the opportunity to buried balls deep in his boyfriend right now but nothing got him so fucking hard as thinking about Sebastian. Imagining those stunning green eyes looking up at him as those pretty pink lips stretched around his girth. 

Even though he was unsure if Sebastian was gay Kurt was certain the man loved sucking cock and he especially loved sucking Kurt’s cock. It was like he was born for that specific purpose alone. He relished in it, begged for it and who was Kurt to deny him. 

Kurt lowered his zipper and reached into his pants, pulling his cock free. He gave himself a few rough tugs before turning off the tv, the lights and heading for the bedroom he shared with Elliott. He stripped naked, still epically aroused and climbed beneath the covers, nuzzling up to Elliott, grinding his erection against his boyfriend’s ass. Elliott’s eyes shot open. He’d been trying so hard to revive their sex life but they’d both been working such long hours and it had been so long since Kurt had showed the slightest interest in him. Elliott gasped softly taking Kurt’s hand and guiding it down to his rapidly filling cock as he pushed back against him. 

“Fuck me baby,” he whispered into the darkness, eagerly pushing down his pyjama pants then kicking them off. Kurt growled behind him, stroking him with one hand and manhandling his ass with the other before pulling back in search of lube in the side table. Kurt found the bottle, the top all congealed from so long without use. How long did this stuff last? He didn’t really care. It would do. He just needed to get inside Seb... um Elliott right now. 

He kissed at Elliott’s neck, rolling him onto his stomach where he said all the right things as he put a lack lustre effort into prepping him, deciding it didn’t really matter much since Ell was definitely experienced. It had been so long Kurt was sure he would just want to get on with it. 

With that attitude in mind Kurt quickly lubed himself up. He pulled Ell carelessly up onto his hands and knees and with a slap to his right ass cheek he gripped his hips tight before thrusting in deep and spitting a “Fuck yeah, take it slut,” at his partner.

Elliott grimaced in discomfort but Kurt didn’t seem to notice. He had his eyes closed and thrusting hard, was picturing a completely different man to the one beneath him. A green eyed man in a barista’s apron who loved it as rough as Kurt could give it.

Elliott though didn’t love it so much. Without adequate prep the experience was quite uncomfortable for him, almost painful. Yet to move at all he really wasn’t into it. “Easy babe,” he complained. He attempted to pull away but Kurt had his hips in a vice like grip as he pounded away. His groans noticeably increasing in pitch as his climax approached. 

“Jesus Kurt,” Elliott protested with tears in his eyes. “You’re fucking hurting me.”

“So close,” Kurt moaned. He reached down to stroke Elliott, barely registering when he found him soft. Just slapping his ass again instead and speeding up. 

Elliott just stayed quiet and still. He gripped the sheet beneath him with white knuckles and waited for it to be over. It had never been like this between them before. Kurt had always been a slightly kinky but totally unselfish lover. He’d always been sensitive to Elliott’s needs, attentive to his climax. Elliott didn’t know who this Kurt was and he didn’t much care for him at all.

“Oh fuck so close,” Kurt repeated again after what felt to Elliott like the longest time. He released Elliott’s now bruised hips to dig his nails savagely into Elliott’s shoulders, breaking the skin. The man cried out in pain as Kurt screamed “Sebastian” thrust in deep one final time and released pulse after pulse of his hot creamy seed inside Elliott. 

“Holy fuck,” Kurt panted, pulling out roughly with a third slap and rolling onto his back. “That was wild.”

Elliott dropped onto his stomach without a word. His dick was limp, his shoulders stung and there was an excruciating throbbing in his used and now discarded ass. 

“So good right?” Kurt cluelessly nudged him searching for praise. 

Elliott remained silent, biting back tears, wondering how Kurt could be so insensitive and cruel. “Who’s Sebastian?” He eventually muttered into the darkness. 

Kurt got out bed and headed for the bathroom. “I need to pee,” being his only grumbled response.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure why I did that to poor Elliott. I’m sorry


End file.
